You Belong With Me
by xxboakwonxx
Summary: Castiel is sick of seeing Dean with all of those women. Can’t Dean see that CAS is obviously the right choice to make?


**Title:** You Belong With Me

**Pairing:** Dean Winchester x Misc., Dean Winchester x Castiel

**Rating:** T

**Format key:** Plain text – Present, Underscored text – Dean's point of view.

**Info:** Castiel is sick of seeing Dean with all of those women. Can't Dean see that CAS is obviously the right choice to make?

**Video link:** www. youtube .com/watch?v=US1c84jGvb0&feature=channel_page

* * *

As he pulled the curtains closed and The Woman walked over to him, I saw their silhouettes begin to strip their clothes off. The disgusting image of his hands wandering HER skin made me shudder. And then he began _dancing_. Dean Winchester was dancing NAKED for this WOMAN and I was outside, alone. So what if he didn't know that I kept a closer eye on him than he knew of. All the hints we'd dropped at each other never seemed to matter. The clueless sack of hammers in there was going to keep sleeping with women that didn't know how to keep their legs closed.

Unless I decided to take some action.

*

I stood in the kitchen of a house he and Sam were 'staying in' for a case, cutting up peppers. The sweet smell of them wafting into my face with every movement of my knife and the radio, which was fashioned to look old and out-dated, was playing music that I knew for a fact The Woman wouldn't like. She liked that crap that teenagers listened to these days, whereas Dean's taste of music was old, classic rock hits that would NEVER die (and perhaps I'm a bit biased). I leaned close to the radio to listen to the lyrics of the Blue Oyster Cult, and a small smile ran over my lips. Yes, food and good music. I was sure to get through to Dean.

*

This woman annoyed the crap out of me sometimes. I mean, I like being around women. But a large pack of them, shopping ALL day, was a little much to handle for me. I sighed, and checked my watch.

"Gotta go, babe. I've got somewhere to be."

"But Deany..."

"No, I have plans." She pushed herself against me to distract me. "Nooope." I took a step back, and then turned back towards the Imapala, "I'll call you."

*

"Man, that was good." He complimented as we strode along the ugly piping of the industrial district.

I said nothing, and leaned against the pipe-railing that kept workers from walking off the edge.

"What's up with you lately, Cas?" Dean asked me. "You've been acting strange." He walked closer to me.

"Wanna know what's bugging me?" I asked, keeping eye contact with him as I answered before he could. "She is."

He sighed, and stared at me in annoyance, before he turned and left.

*

I left him to simmer for a few days before I reappeared to him, and when he nearly bowled me over he looked relieved and miffed at the same time.

"I wanna talk to you."

We moved the conversation to a park, and as we sat there looking at the playground, he began to speak to me. "I haven't seen her since that day you know."

"Yes, I know. I'm just sick of you being completely oblivious." He looked a little offended. "I've been dropping hints like bombs, Dean." Offended and confused now. "I want you."

His expression cleared a little. "Oh." He licked his lips, and tried to think of something else to say. I could see the cogs at work in his brain.

"It destroys me to see her on you. Especially clad in only underwear, straddling you. Dean... please, understand-"

"You want me to break up with my girlfriend for an angel of the Lord?" Dean asked with his eyes narrowed.

"That's a blunt way of saying it, yes."

"Give me three good reasons why."

"Fine. One, she's pretty, sure. But inside, she's ugly. She's obsessed with Gucci shoes and Prada purses and the fact that 'your' credit cards can buy them for her. Two, I know more about you, care more about you and want you more than she ever could, and three, she's been cheating on you the entire time."

He was silent while he processed that. "How do YOU know that she's been cheating the WHOLE time?" He asked, suddenly upset. "You know, she told me that she loved me!"

While I knew that this was the thing Dean longed for most, was love from someone, anyone, that was willing to give it... this was not the kind of love he needed. I doubted that this was love at all. "I'm sorry, Dean."

He walked off, and looked over his shoulder, beckoning me to follow. I did. We climbed into the Impala and headed back for the house where the Winchester's were staying.

"I suppose I have been pretty oblivious." He mumbled in the silence. The rest of the ride was quiet.

When we got to the house, he went to his room, and fell onto the bed. I sat next to him quietly while he spoke.

"Castiel, I'm sorry that I made you feel kinda jealous..."

"Kinda...? Do you even UNDERSTAND how jealous I feel? Dean, she's crawling all over you, claiming to love you, and all you do is buy her nice stuff! When you leave, she'll move on faster than you can imagine! But I'm always following you, always here for you when you need help, and I WANT to me! I ACTUALLY love you!"

"...What?" My last statement seemed to take him by surprise.

"It's not OBVIOUS yet?" I shook my head. "I love you, Dean!" I paced for a moment as this sunk into his head, calming myself. I am the Angel of Tolerance, who am I to act in anger? I turned to him. "I visit this house every day now. I want nothing more than to be the person you long to see, Dean. I guess until you accept that, I'll just keep coming, keep pushing you in the right general direction. I'll just keep waiting. I have forever to wait."

He stared for a moment. "...You'd wait forever?"

I nodded.

And so it began.


End file.
